How to Break a Gryffindor's Heart (James Potter)
by CalypsoHuntress
Summary: Celeana was your typical Slytherin, and James was your typical Gryffindor; their relationship was as far from a romance as heaven and hell. But even heaven and hell wasn't prepared for the crazy whirlwind of love, lust, and humor as Celeana is dared to kiss James Potter — and break his heart. Because sometimes, breaking someone's heart means shattering your own . . .


**Full summary:**

❝It all started with the dare.❞

Celeana Hawthorn was your typical Slytherin; snarky, sly, with a tongue sharper than Godric Gryffindor's sword, the ultimate 'Queen of Snakes.' James Potter was your typical Gryffindor; funny, loyal, with a wit that matched Celeana's, the Quidditch hero of any girl's dreams. So it was no big surprise they hated each other. Sparks fly, they're seriously ticking each other off－and to top it off, Bellatrix has dared Celeana to kiss James Potter.

In the middle a whirlwind of love, lust, and sassy outbreaks of humor, James finds himself falling, and falling hard. And that's all Celeana needs to break the Gryffindor's heart.

But if she does, she'll shatter her own.

 **Disclaimer and copyright:** I do not own any charcters except Celeana Hawthron, Alaska Young and Kim Cortez. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and so does the magical world of Hogwarts. This story is co-written by pillowfights, and her profile can be found here: pillowfights . Another newer version of this story can be found here: story/6594723/How-to-Break-a-Gryffindors-Heart-James-Potter

Please do not copy this story. pillowfights and I own the plot, and if you see any story very similar to this one, I would appreciate if you could report it. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter One • "I dare you to kiss James Potter!"**  
A' S P. O. V

"Well, this is going brilliantly," I said sarcastically, drowning the last of my butterbear in one gulp. "We sneak in on the supposedly biggest party of the year, and hey presto, what do you know? We're _bored_."

It was true; we, the Slytherin Girls, had snuck into the party. It was _supposed_ to be the biggest party of the year, and everybody was all excited. Take me, for example, spending an hour and a half charming the short, white dress I was wearing give off a relatively natural silver glow. _And_ spending another half an hour making sure every stand of my hair was in the right place.

All for this stupid party that wasn't even fun.

Gryffindors sure have no idea how to party.

Anyway, it was actually Sirius Black's birthday party, and even though I think Black himself isn't much more significant than a mosquito, missing out on the biggest party of the year was utterly and absolutely outrageous. So there was one logical answer to solve that problem: we sneak in.

And so we did.

And here we were; bored!

Dancing hadn't helped, I assure you. The music was ancient, and I'm sure my ears are going to start bleeding soon.

Bellatrix was surveying me with a skeptical expression－that is, if you can look skeptical and evil at the same time.

"Me too, I'm bored like hell, but you notice it's only you who's complaining." Bellatrix deadpanned lazily, smiling the venomous smile of hers at me. "And it's you who suggested we sneak in, too."

It was a commonly known fact that Bellatrix Black was bad news. It was easy to tell－she had a smile that could creep your stuffing out of you, and the glint in her eye could freeze water in the middle of July. She was mean. Dark. Dangerous. The perfect Slytherin.

And unfortunately for her, I was one, too.

"You'll notice the door's that side." I pointed to the door of the Room of Requirement, where the party was being held. I smiled politely, and waved her goodbye.  
"Tell me something I don't know." Bellatrix waved her hand, like she was dismissing my retort.

I felt a twinge of annoyance.

"Please, dear expert, continue on how I should live my life while I take notes." I snarked, giving her the nastiest look I could muster.

Bellatrix's mouth twitched upwards for the fraction of a second, and I smirked smugly.

"I just want to see a little bit of action." She waved her perfectly manicured hand airily.

"You have obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn."

"I have something that will end your boredom." Bellatrix offered.

I nodded, trying to look as if I was actually interested. "Thank you for sharing that piece of very interesting information with me. Kindly get lost, thank you."

Bellatrix snorted. "That wasn't even a good comeback."

"Jeez, Black, I don't know what it is that makes English so hard to understand for you, but it certainly works!"

Bellatrix glared daggers at me. "You're just too scared."

"Me? Scared?" I scoffed, in disbelief. I was the Celeana Hawthorn, Slytherin Queen! The day I get scared of anything Black could do, or say, for that matter, is the day after never. It was unbelievable; how dare Bellatrix could suggest such a thing?!

I might have been just a normal Slytherin girl with a normal Slytherin life, which consists of three parts: bullying defenseless first years, strutting around school with my gang like I owned the place, and having fun wrecking havoc with the hearts of boys. But _sacred_? Ridiculous!

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows, her thick lidded eyes glinting. "All right, then. Do you want to play a Muggle game?"

"If you have to resort to Muggle games to scare me, you're seriously losing your badass side."

"Oh, this isn't just a normal game. But, of course, if you're a coward, you don't have to play." Bellatrix's voice was taunting.

Coward? I bristled. "Bring it on, Black."

"That's the spirit." Bellatrix was speaking with a seriously annoying drawl. "Ever heard of truth or dare?"

"No." I answered, quite honestly. "I'm pure-blood, in case you didn't notice."

Bellatrix ignored me entirely. "If you pick truth, I ask you a question, and you answer honestly. I'd give you a dose of Vertiserum, too."

She smiled at my expression, and continued. "But if you pick dare, I dare you to do something, and you have to do it. And only cowards pick truth."

"So, Hawthorn, truth or dare?"

I didn't hesitate. "Dare, Black. Dare."

A triumphant smile appeared on Bellatrix's face.

"All right, dare." Bellatrix's voice dripped with pyrrhic triumph. She was almost purring, and her dark eyes were staring right through my blue ones.

For the first time tonight, I felt a clench of apprehension. I balled my fists, refusing to back down.  
Bellatrix smiled viciously as she spoke.

"I dare you to kiss James Potter!"


End file.
